Galand (Nanatsu no Taizai)
|-|Base= |-|Critical Over= Summary Galand, also known as Galand the Truth, is one of the Ten Commandments serving directly under the Demon King. A destructive and battle-hungry demon, he lays waste to Camelot with ease as the first of the Commandments to battle the Seven Deadly Sins, but he later loses to Escanor, becoming petrified by his own commandment. He was presumably killed when his petrified body was shattered by Estarossa. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-C | 6-C Name: Galand Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3,000 (991 biologically) Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments - "The Truth" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Halberdier, Darkness Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate solid darkness from his body to form various constructs), Flight, Regeneration (Mid), Soul Manipulation (Demons remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Aura, Air Manipulation (Can generate air slashes), Durability Negation via Petrification (Anybody who knowingly speaks a lie in front of him is petrified), Statistics Amplification (His magical power increases during the night), Telepathy, Transformation, Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Hendrickson stated acid doesn't work on the demon clan) Attack Potency: Likely Island level (Effortlessly defeated Sealed Meliodas who was wielding Lostvayne and had succumbed to his Wrath. Should not be overwhelmingly weaker than other Commandments who are below Unsealed Demon Mark Meliodas) | Island level (Stronger than before, superior to Unsealed Base Meliodas. Should be somewhat comparable to Post-Training King whose power was compared to Gloxinia). His Truth commandment ignores conventional durability. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Escaped Merlin's teleportation) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least as fast as Unsealed Base Meliodas) Lifting Strength: At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Likely Island Class | Island Class Durability: Likely Island level (Tanked his own attack power returned to him by Merlin's Perfect Cube. Took hits from Unsealed Base Meliodas) | Island level (More durable than his Base) Stamina: Very high. Kept fighting after taking multiple attacks from more powerful enemies, and fled after being pierced through the torso in several locations. Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: Halberd Intelligence: Galand is an extremely skilled fighter with his halberd, and has shown the ability to deftly handle many opponents at once while playing around. Weaknesses: Somewhat overconfident. His Commandment only works on people that know they are lying. He cannot break the rule of his commandment or he will fall victim to it. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. The regeneration used by demons heals injuries but not the "damage" dealt. In practical terms, this has shown to mean that the more a demon regenerates the weaker they get, eventually reaching the point where they no longer have the energy to regenerate at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon: Galand is a high-level demon and can access his demonic biology and powers to give himself a boost in physical ability as well as various other advantages. Note that Galand always has his demon mark activated. At night, his magic power increases. Power of Darkness: As part of his demon biology, Galand can generate solid darkness from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. * Enhanced Durability: Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. Telepathy: Galand has demonstrated basic telepathy, communicating mentally while petrified. Commandment Truth: Anyone who lies in Galand's presence will be turned to stone. File:The Truth-0.png|When someone tells a lie in front of Galand File:The Truth 2-0.png|they turn to stone Abilities Critical Over: Galand's innate magic power. Activating it increases his physical strength to its utmost limit, transforms him into a bulkier form, and raises his total power level to 40,000. He is able to maintain this state until his magic power runs out. File:Critical Over.png|When Galand activates Critical Over File:CriticalOver2.png|his body transforms File:CriticalOver3.png|and his power level increases to 40,000 Overpower: Galand exerts his energy and creates a large projection of himself, exerting great pressure on the enemy. Slader described Galand's mere presence as that of a mountain. It was unclear whether Galand consciously uses this ability or was simply responding to Slader's use of it. Weapons Halberd: Galand wields a large double sided spear in combat. While one end is shaped like an axe blade, the other end resembles a harpoon. He is extremely skilled at wielding it, demonstrating an array of fatal and highly destructive techniques. * Chaotic Judgment: After whirling his spear around himself, Galand repeatedly slashes his opponent in an explosive barrage. * Critical Strike: Galand slashes his enemy with the spear side of his halberd. The shock wave of the slash is enough to cleave the ground in two and split the surrounding countryside. * Wretched Scatter Strike: Galand jumps high into the air and pierces the ground with a succession of deadly strikes from his spear. The force of the attack causes the ground beneath him to shatter, destroying the surrounding area in the process. File:WretchedScatterStrike1.png File:WretchedScatterStrike2.png Key: Base | With Critical Over Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail) Gajeel's Profile Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) Misogi Kumagawa's Profile (Speed Unqualized, Both were at their peak) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Spear Users Category:Monsters Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Petrification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6